connacreamfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ConnaBuilder
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have ConnaCream Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella May I be a sysop, to? Because i made you one on the AC Wiki. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 00:55, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin with more abbilities. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 01:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) AC has intrests, to. Female's are peppy, normal, or snooty and males are jock, lazy, or cranky. I think Gabi should be fun and Bree should be cute cause she's snooty but i made her peppy. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 16:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Biskit and leigh should be fun. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 23:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to comment on blogs? Just click the blog, then hit the editor, type a comment, and publish it. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 20:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I might be inactive a bit as I am joining MySims TV, a show and game co. formed by Tardisgirl productions and Maniacal Productions. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 13:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I will. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 23:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) There already is a minecraft wiki. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 04:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I see your point. But actually, it is bad to make a wiki if there already is one on it. Alot of the MySims Wiki was mad at me for making a duplicit wiki. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) No. It's wikia wiki. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) now whos in ur ac town? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) !!! Listen up big and strong, Connor! I am NOT gonna let you leave on me!!!! So get your butt back here and stay!!! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 20:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Also go to my preference sand use monobook, the old wikia skin. --にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 21:53, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanx but i already made one on my sima!! hi hi hi hi hi I thought we were doing The Sims Series. Spaced Out Guy (talk) 21:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) gah, it has been a while since we have talked. I was thinking we could also do Pokemon games and we should also work on fan fiction and shows for our company, if you're still interested. -IC PS I noticed I was kinda bossy a while ago, so I'm sorry, I'm just dry opinionated and I can be pushy at times. Hello! I'm looking to find who is in charge of the blog "animalcrossingwiki" on tumblr. I would like to speak further with them and, as you are an administrator on the animal276crossing wiki, I was hoping you would know. Thank you! :) нσα (тαℓк) 16:51, August 24, 2015 (UTC)